Momentos
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: Serie de drabbles situados en diferentes temporadas  escritos cronológicamente , pequeñas escenas perdidas que perfectamente pudieron pasar, en su mayoría escritas desde el punto de vista de Chuck.
1. Mujeriego

**Momentos**

_Serie de viñetas Chuck/Blair_

_Disclaimer: Gossip girl y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar, este fic son una serie de drabbles situados en diferentes temporadas (escritos cronológicamente), pequeñas escenas perdidas que perfectamente pudieron pasar, en su mayoría escritas desde el punto de vista de Chuck. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**1ª temporada**

Capitulo 1: Mujeriego

La cama es demasiado placentera como para levantarse e ir a comer con su padre. No le gustó que rechazase su propuesta sobre el _Victrola_ tan rápido, y después una gran dosis de alcohol y sexo, su lecho, solitario en esos momentos, es la mejor forma de recuperar el ánimo perdido.

Extiende uno de sus brazos y toca lentamente las suaves sabanas que le cubren. Y no puede evitar pensar. Ya no sabe cuantas mujeres han pasado por su cama. Perdió la cuenta hace demasiadas... y tan solo tiene 17 años. Pero no importa. La edad es relativa, y él tiene el poder.

Nada parece tener límites. Hacer lo que quiere y cuando quiere. No tener que responder ante nadie. Es su vida y a él pertenece el elegir como vivirla.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre, y una brillante cabellera castaña entra deprisa.

- ¿Qué haces metido en la cama? – dice poniendo los brazos en jarra

- Te estaba esperando – contesta Chuck picaramente

Blair pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca un poco más.

- Nate me contó lo de tu padre… ¿estas bien?

- Perfectamente…

- ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Verdad?

Chuck levanta una mano y junta sus dedos pulgar e índice en señal de que un poquito, Blair menea la cabeza.

- ¿Y crees que quedándote aquí encerrado conseguirás algo?

- No estoy encerrado… solo descanso – musita – esta será la única noche de vida de mi cabaret… tengo que estar en plenas facultades para disfrutarlo.

La muchacha suspira y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Esta a punto de coger el pomo de la puerta, cuando la voz de Chuck la detiene:

- ¿Irás esta noche?

- Claro… - asegura – Nate no quiere perdérselo.

Chuck asiente mientras la observa marcharse. No le ha gustado su respuesta. "_Nate_".No entiende porque. Quizás, porque ella fue la única que confió en su sentido para los negocios, o tal vez porque después de tantos años ha desarrollado un sentimiento fraternal hacia ella, que parece que no ha sido reciproco.

Malhumorado, se levanta de la cama, camino al aseo, mientras su mente le hace prometerse que nunca tendrá novia. Para poder vivir su vida sin dar explicaciones, para poder ser libre… y cuando el espejo que hay frente al lavabo le devuelve su reflejo, se intenta auto convencer de que las novias son para la gente débil que teme envejecer sola, no para Chuck Bass.

Suspira. No lo dirá nunca, pero él también tiene miedo de envejecer solo.


	2. Mariposas

**Momentos**

_Serie de viñetas Chuck/Blair_

_Disclaimer: Gossip girl y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar, este fic son una serie de drabbles situados en diferentes temporadas (escritos cronológicamente), pequeñas escenas perdidas que perfectamente pudieron pasar, en su mayoría escritas desde el punto de vista de Chuck. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**1ª temporada**

Capitulo 2: Mariposas

Solo había sido una chica más… o eso al menos es lo que su cabeza intentaba hacerle creer.

Sin embargo desde aquella noche en la limusina, tras la inauguración del _Victrola_, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Su piel era suave y tersa. Sus labios calidos y húmedos al mismo tiempo, y entre sus brazos él había experimentado una sensación que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra.

Era consciente de la situación. Nate era su mejor amigo y ella su ex, sin embargo nada parecía poder apagar las ansias de estar junto a ella. De comprarle el mejor regalo para su cumpleaños. De hacerla feliz.

La fiesta estilo japonés estaba cuidada al detalle, y el mujeriego y egocéntrico Chuck Bass entró tras haber sido oficialmente desinvitado por la misma Blair. Cuando ella le vio, intentó huir de él, pero en la terraza el encuentro fue inevitable. Y supuso un antes y después para Chuck.

No sabía como se había desviado la conversación, ni cuando había dejado de estar la pelota entre sus manos, pero de pronto Blair le miró entre divertida y asombrada y pronunció un claro:

- ¿Te gusto?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de esperar y buscar una excusa, su boca habló antes de que su cerebro hubiese procesado esa información:

- Define gustar.

Y tras esas dos palabras, cayó el velo que cubría la faceta del Chuck duro. Y abrió un poco ese corazón blindado que había mantenido siempre. Pero ella no facilitó las cosas, y tras pedirle que matase las mariposas que sentía, se retiró, pensando tan solo en Nate, y en como le dolería que esa noche no la llamara a medianoche, como todos los años anteriores.

Se sacó la tarta y la gente gritó en coro, sin embargo, tras la evidencia de que Nate no llegaría a la fiesta, ni la llamaría, Blair no pudo más que huir a la soledad de un dormitorio, donde podría hacerse débil sin necesidad de que nadie la viese. Chuck sopló las velas por ella pidiendo un deseo en su honor, demasiado honesto y sincero, por ello jamas se lo confesaría a nadie, y contó mentalmente hasta cien, antes de levantarse y seguirla, dispuesto a alegrarle tan solo un poco el cumpleaños.

Le colocó el collar alrededor del cuello, y musitó entre dientes un sincero "Lo siento" que sabía que ella simularía no escuchar. Y Blair, por segunda vez buscó consuelo entre sus fuertes brazos y sus sensuales labios.

Las mariposas de su estómago comenzaron a revolotear alocadas llenas de felicidad, mientras se tumbaban en el colchón. Y Chuck decidió dejarlas vivir. Tal cosquilleo después de todo no podía ser dañino.


	3. Celos

**Momentos**

_Serie de viñetas Chuck/Blair_

_Disclaimer: Gossip girl y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar, este fic son una serie de drabbles situados en diferentes temporadas (escritos cronológicamente), pequeñas escenas perdidas que perfectamente pudieron pasar, en su mayoría escritas desde el punto de vista de Chuck. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

1ª temporada

3. Celos

Todo ha cambiado. Para ella. Para él. Se conocen hace demasiado tiempo, pero ambos se sienten como si fuesen completos desconocidos con ansias por descubrir lo que el otro puede ofrecer.

La cama de Blair es amplia, pero se siente mucho mejor el estar pegados, uniendo sus labios e incitándoles a practicar ese sensual movimiento de lenguas que tan locos les vuelve a ambos. No hay límites ni barreras, porque ninguno quiere ponerlas.

Separan unos instantes sus rostros, para observarse y recobrar el aliento y Chuck decide manifestar lo que lleva pensando demasiado tiempo, por lo que sutilmente insinúa lo maravilloso que sería que fuesen a la puesta de largo juntos. Pero ella no da importancia a sus palabras y para evitar que vuelva a hablar le besa con furia y él se deja hacer, porque besarla se siente mucho mejor que todo lo que ha hecho anteriormente en su vida.

Y entonces el sonido del ascensor y la voz de Dorota les separan cruelmente. La palabra _"Nate"_ se clava en los oídos de ambos y Blair, se separa de Chuck rápidamente a la vez que se acomoda la ropa. Ni siquiera mira hacía atrás mientras sale del dormitorio.

El moreno se levanta de la cama y se pone sus zapatos con parsimonia. Después abre lentamente la puerta y apoyado en ella se limita a escuchar a Blair y a su mejor amigo. Y la realidad le golpea como si fuese saco de boxeo.

Deberíamos ir juntos al baile.

Traga saliva despacio y por primera vez en su vida se siente usado por una mujer. Y desearía odiarla… pero no puede.

Nate se retira y Blair sube rápidamente las escaleras, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara, Chuck la conoce, más que a si mismo y sabe que le pedirá que se marche, sin importarle nada más. Y eso no podría soportarlo, no después de lo que ha pasado minutos antes en el dormitorio, así aguarda que ella suba todas las escaleras y tras mirarla un instante a los ojos, camina hacía la entrada, intentando mantener la cabeza bien alta. Blair le observa en su trayecto. ¿Acaso él ha escuchado todo? ¿Ha herido su orgullo de macho? ¿O es algo más?

¿Chuck? – pregunta

Pero no recibe respuesta, él ni siquiera se gira para mirarla, pulsa el interruptor del ascensor y se pierde dentro de él.


	4. Dañado

**Momentos**

_Serie de viñetas Chuck/Blair_

_Disclaimer: Gossip girl y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar, este fic son una serie de drabbles situados en diferentes temporadas (escritos cronológicamente), pequeñas escenas perdidas que perfectamente pudieron pasar, en su mayoría escritas desde el punto de vista de Chuck. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**1ª temporada**

Capitulo 4: Dañado

Creía que ella no había visto tan dentro de él, pero se equivocaba. Le bastó mirar en sus ojos unos instantes para descubrir que él había avisado a la reina cotilla para amargar el cotillón y que ella cállese en sus brazos.

Se deshizo del contacto que les unía en ese lento baile y tras mirarle con asco salió corriendo de la sala. Y él, como un idiota la siguió. No importaba nada de lo que anteriormente le había importado, tan solo quería pedirla perdón, tal vez confesarle hasta que punto necesitaba tenerla cerca y lo irascible que se ponía al pensar que Nate la rondaba. El mismo Nate que la engañó con su mejor amiga y el mismo Nate que la había utilizado con el único fin de salvar la dignidad de su familia.

¿Por qué a él podía perdonarle todo? ¿Por qué no media a ambos por el mismo patrón? ¿Qué les diferenciaba?

Su mente enviaba preguntas a gran velocidad que se sentía incapaz de contestar, mientras avanzaba deprisa, sorteando a diversas personas del círculo social más elevado.

- Charles – musitó una voz varonil

El joven se detuvo en seco y observó a uno de los accionistas de industrias Bass, que se acercaba a él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Que bien te veo, ¿te interrumpo?

- Bueno… problemas de mujeres – confesó Chuck

- Siempre nos traen de cabeza – sonrió mientras que golpeaba afectuosamente la espalda del joven – te daré un consejo, Charles, el día que encuentres a la mujer de tus sueños no la dejes escapar.

- ¿Ni aunque ella quiera? – aclaró sonriendo débilmente

- Aún menos en ese caso – soltó una risa – mientras tanto disfruta tu vida y tu juventud, no sufras por chicas pasajeras. Cuando la chica adecuada llegue, ella te lo hará saber.

- ¿Cómo?

- Será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar contigo.

- ¿Cualquier… cosa?

El empresario asintió.

- Si me disculpa… debo retirarme un momento – musitó rápidamente Chuck

Y comenzó a correr ágilmente, escaleras arriba, hacía donde había perdido el rastro de Blair, rezando por primera vez en su vida, porque sus temores no se estuviesen volviendo realidad.

Y entonces les vio, y la imagen le golpeó como un palo de hierro. Nate y Blair se besaban apasionadamente, apoyados en la puerta de uno de los dormitorios. Y las respuestas que necesitaba Chuck por fin aparecieron. Blair estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por volver con Nate, aunque eso supusiese perdonarle sus mentiras y engaños. Y en esos instantes estaba dándoselo a entender a través de besos que hacía solo horas habían sido de Chuck.

No había nada que hacer. Chuck Bass había perdido por primera vez. Y se sentía tan dañado que solo encontró una solución posible. Esquivó a todas las personas del cotillón y entro a su limusina, no sin antes ordenar al chofer que le llevase al aeropuerto. Tan solo esperaba que la distancia diese paso al olvido.


	5. Errores

**Momentos**

_Serie de viñetas Chuck/Blair_

_Disclaimer: Gossip girl y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar, este fic son una serie de drabbles situados en diferentes temporadas (escritos cronológicamente), pequeñas escenas perdidas que perfectamente pudieron pasar, en su mayoría escritas desde el punto de vista de Chuck. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**1ª temporada**

Capitulo 5: Errores

Al contrario de lo que había imaginado, la distancia no curo su mutilado corazón. Intentó distraerse con hermosas chicas y disfruto de la compañía de Nate, pero su cabeza no pudo dejar de pensar en Blair ni un solo instante.

A su regreso decidió adoptar una postura egoísta, pero que demonios importaba, no soportaba la idea de ver a Nate rondar a la muchacha y así se lo hizo saber a ella. Si les veía juntos le confesaría todo a Nate, como se acostaron una primera vez en la limusina, como recorrió sus delicadas curvas mucho antes que él y sobre todo como ella le había suplicado por más entre las sábanas de su dormitorio.

Bastó la amenaza para que Blair palideciese.

- ¿No te atreverás?

- Ponme a prueba.

Y aunque pareciese increíble, Blair había comenzado a obedecer. No sabía por cuanto tempo sería, pero tenía que aprovechar muy bien sus cartas. Conseguir que dejase de sentir esas cosas por Nate, y que se fijase de una vez y por todas en él.

Sin embargo todo se truncó cuando menos lo esperaba. Primero fue esa noticia del embarazo, donde Serena le aseguró que él era el padre. Agradeció esa oportunidad, quizás ese bebe podría unirles, pero todo había sido una trampa del destino. Ella no estaba embarazada y tras superar esa situación complicada había sacado valor suficiente como para enfrentarle, para echarle en cara que ya no valían sus sucias jugarretas, que ella le conocía y sabía que jamás le diría nada a Nate.

Y Chuck la odió, mientras la veía marcharse ondeando su brillante pelo castaño con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto odiaba y sobre todo la odió por no quererle, como su padre.

Ni siquiera supo como ocurrió, pero de pronto entre sus manos estaba su móvil y sus dedos escribían con rapidez un mensaje para la reina cotilla. No importaba lo que le ocasionase a él, solo quería demostrarle a ella que no tenía razón, que no le conocía como ella creía y que no tenía ningún poder sobre él.

Esa misma tarde, supo que había destrozado su amistad con Nate, y como recompensa recibió la visita de Blair en uno de los locales que él solía frecuentar. Escuchó de su propia boca como Nate le había dejado y como sus amigas ahora se burlaban de ella por haberse acostado con dos tíos. Y disfrutó cuando ella pronuncio.

- Solo te tengo a ti.

Y esas palabras en su boca fueron un majar de dioses y por un momento deseó lanzarse sobre ella para besarla profundamente y sacar todo el dolor que sabía que tenía en su interior, para hacerle olvidar y demostrarle que con él todo estaría bien, que no permitiría que la arrinconasen ni la hiciesen sufrir.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque él era Chuck Bass y no podía olvidar como esa dulce muchacha le había utilizado y había jugado con él.

La rechazó y la comparó con el caballo de su padre. Ofendiéndola, humillándola, haciéndola sufrir tanto como ella a él anteriormente. Sin embargo, cuando ella, destrozada, se levantó y salió del local, Chuck no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y sentirse una basura.

Volvió la mirada a su vaso con whiskey y lo apuró de un solo trago. Había tomado una determinación. Nunca más volvería a enamorarse, para evitar volver a sentirse así de vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Dejo otro drabble. Espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestros reviews :)<p>

Un besoteee

Sweety!


End file.
